The present invention relates generally to guide units for guiding curtain airbags that are deployed along inner side surfaces of vehicle cabins. In particular, it relates to guide units provided with link straps protruding from the curtain airbags and guide elements for guiding the link straps. The present invention also relates to curtain airbag devices provided with the guide units,
In a vehicle provided with a curtain airbag device, when the vehicle is involved in, for example, a side-on collision or rollover, the curtain airbags are deployed downward along inner side surfaces (for example, doors and pillars) of the vehicle cabin so as to protect the head of each vehicle occupant and to keep each vehicle occupant inside the vehicle cabin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,938 (incorporated by reference herein in its entirety) discloses an example in which guide elements are disposed along C pillars, Specifically, such guide elements are for guiding rear portions of curtain airbags, which are inflatable along the inner side surfaces of a vehicle cabin, downward along the pillars.
Moreover, such guide elements each include a track member having a box-shaped cross-section and a slider element that is disposed within the track member and is movable in the longitudinal direction of the track member. The rear portion of each curtain airbag is fixed to the slider element. In order to prevent the rear portion of curtain airbag from being retracted upward after being moved downward, latches are disposed at a regular interval along the track member.
The top and bottom ends of each track member are provided with mounting flanges, and each of the flanges is fixed to the C pillar with a bolt or a screw.